


Gymbunnies

by Izissia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: A bunch of hot as hell demon OC's, namely mine and Piddleyfangz' descend on a gym and ffffuck em up~!! Transformation ensues, a girl tries to run away only to get forcibly transformed into a cowgirl. Moo~.





	Gymbunnies

Her trainers lightly clattered along the treadmill beneath her, nothing more than a brisk walk. Jogger bottoms and a loose fitting vest, but even at the Gym her glasses stayed on. Her hair done up into deep dark twin-tails, and her face looking thoroughly not amused. She’d forgotten her earphones, silly thing. And now she had to listen to every Cindi with an i go on about their amaazing diet their nutritionist had her on. And like, oh my god Brad so totally loves her more now. Eugh, her eyes rolled. At least she had her phone, swiping another page of Tolstoy to the side, she was an intellectual, y'see. Intellectuals read Tolstoy, she told herself.

“Uhnn.. Ahnn.. Heee~” her eyes rolled, this was like, absolutely poor gym ettiquete, she knew that. She tilts her head to the side and she let out a gasp. The girls yogapants, already stretched to their limits were ripped apart by a huge, like, obscenely huge phallus, she let out a moan and ground her sloppy wet cunt down on her multi gym. The nerdy girl croaked out weakly, was this.. Normal? She watched that gymbunny’s asshole get skewered on that massive shaft, and her moans only grew louder. The blonde beside her looks at their horned invader, a brief look of worry flashes across her face before her eyes fill with purple, for a brief second, and she shimmies her panties down.  
“Stop hogging all the ditch, bitch!” the second skank laughs, pushing her friend as her ass was railed from behind. “I need to get fit too!” she moans. Thwap! A nice, fat demon dick drags across her abs, and she begins to jerk it with both hands. Slathering her body in wetness.  
She had to go, right now. As the room started to fill with hot, steamy arousal. Hotter than a damn sauna, the pigtailed nerd hopped off the treadmill, and began to scurry away. Can’t go past the fucking pair, who knows what’ll happen to her. She tip-toes away from the ever growing orgy, slipping out the back of the gym. The last time she ever tried to get ‘beach ready’. She tried not to fucus on the messy wet slaps and moans echoing around. Jackpot! She spies a fire exit, and swiftly hurried towards it, freedom, and her cunt was still intact. She hoists both her arms up to slam onto the fire exit and.. Thud! Choke~ She was ripped by the neck, and her ass thuds back against the wall. “Now now now~” a yellow eyed and white haired beauty grins. Her tongue slipping free from her regal face. “You weren’t trying to skip out on exercise, were you~?” the horsedick Empress mocks.  
The nerdette lifts her hands to her neckline, clawing weakly at the palm that gripped her. Legs shaking, she shook her head pathetically, desperate to be set free. “Because that wouldn’t be good.” the horned girl grins. Effortlessly dangling the girl, she began to waltz back towards her friends.  
“I’m so fucking strong~!” the gymslut from before moans, tensing her rock hard abs, the very-same ones that were dripping demon spunk, her muscular body barely recognizable from the blonde bunny it was before. She grips another gymslut, and slams her face into her abs, the innocent bystander immediately begins to slobber on that muscular gut. “Abs so hot you can fuck them~” the horny, obsessed beauty moans, spanking her friends ass while she got a nice, thick, and bright pink creampie. The nerdette chokes weakly, watching that shaft… PWAP free from that ruined ass. Bright pink, virile cream oozing from her gaped hole, her body tingles as she sprouts a tail, one which gladly spanked her yoga-clad ass raw.  
“Put.. Put me down.” pigtails whispers, her mind assaulted by the hedonistic view that surrounded her.  
“We don’t put skivers down~” Cecille grins, “We teach them the error of their ways~” the bluer demon’s cock was still dripping that thick load, caked in bright pink cream that drenched her shaft. She sauntered towards the dangling nerdette and coiled her fingers into her thighs. Up and up they went~ Hoisting them into a full nelson pose.  
“Dibs on her cunt~” the blue skinned blondie giggles. Her drooling cockhead pressed right against those loose fitting joggers.  
“That’s not fair~” the purple one from behind moans, wrapping a thick green tentacle around her blue friend, “I wanted her cunt~” she moans, her cuntlips parting to reveal yet more of those coiling, hissing tentacles.  
The first demon beams, pushing her glasses up her face some, “Well then.” she looks back at the other, “We can share~” she rips those joggers down. “Cute panties~” she smiles, teasing two fingers against them. The nerdette gasps, pulling her eyes away from her eager assailants, she catches sight of the wall sized mirror, and the depravity that it reflected. These people were all once normal, now they were humping eahothers brains out like fucking animals!  
“Hhhh!” she chokes, wetness squirting through her panties from the bestial show. The fetid haze of sex and sin filling the air and making her cheeks, and the back of her ears, burn. “Wait.. Please.” her panties were ripped down. That massive, veined rod presses against them. The demon lets out a happy moan as a thick worm-tentacle loops around her dick, giving it a squeeze. Coiling around her cock like a helix, its drooling tip pressed alongside her own uncut crown. Cecille shifts behind the girl, lining up her bestial horsecock with her presented pucker. “I’ll… HIEEEE~!” the girl couldn’t help but scream as that massive shaft slammed right into her. With the worm-tentacle wrapped around her shaft they were perfectly in sink. There was no way to stop her greedy cunt from being doublestuffed by those bitchbreaking rods. Her eyes went wide and spit pours from her face, her full nelson cunt SKEWERED!  
“Mhmmm~” the purple skinned demon leans into the blue one’s back, running her fingers across her body, stealing a grope and a squeeze of demon flesh here and there. She fondles those balls and grinds her crotch into the others ass, a second wormy length slips alongside the blonde demons dick, and makes the nerdette scream in pleasure again. It was too much, her cunt wasn’t built to take this much dick, and yet, something about these dicks drove her WILD! She could see now why the girls who just moments before had chatted about their smoothie diets and their crossfit and.. God knows what else. Were amming their faces into the nearest cunt and slobbering like the bitches they were. She was kinda.. Envious of them~  
Her ashole twitched, that flared shaft not like the other cocks at all. Those at least were round, nice~ Made to fuck bitches. This dick was… A monster. Bright pink, fleshy~ With a fat, flared crown. Presently meshed against her asshole, probing against her tight nerd rear. But.. The rest of that horsecock. It made her blush just thinking about it, yet alone the proospect of taking it to the hilt. She rolls her ass back and tries to sit all the harder on that shaft gargling and choking as that mighty length pushes apart her pudgy asscheeks and streeetching her rear apart. “Well~” the horned beauty behind her drools, “If you hate exercise so much~” her fingers sink into the nerds flat tits, and immediately began to yank hard on her bust. “I’ll make your coward body show the whole world just what you are!” squeeeeze~ The girls tits began to swell immediately, she gasps and huffs as her asshole swallowed another barb from Cecille’s cock. Her tits grew fatter and fatter, the poor nerdgirl glanced to one of the others, they’d been made hotter, stronger, abs she could drool all over. Was she going to get the same treatment.  
“Wait, nooo!” the girl cries, her asshole swallowing inch after inch of that shaft while the two in-front of her slammed into her cunt. Her body trembles, tingling with need, her back arching as she could feel her resistance on the verge of collapse! “No.. No.. Noo… MOOOOOO~!” Her pudgy body bounced and jiggled as her huge fat tits swelled in the Empress’s touch, squirting milk into her vest, the soaked outfit struggled to contain her heaving curves. TWAP! Cecille’s pelvis slaps into that big, fat ass, making it grow with every mighty pump. Slamming into her backside like it was a set of drums.  
“This is what you get for skipping out on exercise~” Cecille groped her tits hard, they dribbled their cream. The wormy tentademon was gasping and panting for air, spewing her hot, thick cumload deep inside~ Her wormies spewed their load, and pumped the chubby nerdcow full of their eggs, thick purple goop lubricating every pump, most of them went directly into her womb, a few thrashing tentacles splurted their purple load all around, however~.  
“And this..” Cecille mocks, she could see the girls mind on tthe verge of breaking completely. SMACK! She slams into the girls ass, and her cowcunt clamps and gushes! “Is for…” clap~ Clap~ Clap~ “Running away!” THRUST~! Cecille’s massive cumload floods into the other’s asshole. The cow screams aloud all over again, her body succumbing far beyond the demons sin~ She was being tortured, broken, and the braindead cow could do nothing about it!  
Sprrrrrrt~ The first shaft to claim her fills her streteched apart cunt. Cecille spanks the grls thighs, now adorned by a permanent, cute cowpirnt pattern. As she slides back from that cumfilled, and ruined rear, the girl hangs limp. The lights were on, but positively nobody was home. Cecille had gone far above her usual wickedness, and left the girl permanently broken. She twitched and hung limp. Soon Izi too slips her hips back and.. THUD~ The ground shakes from the weight of the fat cow hitting the ground. She falls onto her back, her eyes wide open, her face twisted into a look of pleasure. Her thighs lift to try to hold the full nelson pose, even while she was on her back. “I think that’s called a mating press.” one demon snorts~  
“Maybe she should ask an intellectual.” another teases, flicking the last few ropes of cum over the cow. She twitched and shuddered.  
“I wonder if she knows she’s worm-food~.”  
“Moo~”


End file.
